mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Blueshift
Blueshift is a British artist and writer of fan fiction. He publishes on FIMFiction and DeviantArt and is a pre-reader for Equestria Daily. Night of the Pinkie Pie Applejack has gone missing. Big Macintosh claims that she won a really long vacation from Pinkie Pie, but Apple Bloom doesn't believe him. So she sets out to investigate what happened to her big sister. She quickly meets the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders, who tell her that Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity have also won a vacation in a competition. Rainbow Dash drops in and informs them that she, too, is a lucky winner. Taking a look at the Applejack-colored cupcakes Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle have received from Pinkie Pie, the fillies begin to suspect that Pinkie is doing horrible things to her friends. They wait until dusk, hiding in front of Sugarcube Corner. Looking through the window, they see Rainbow Dash lying prone on the floor, with Pinkie taking a bite out of her wing and declaring that she intends to make cupcakes out of her. When Pinkie leaves the room, the Cutie Mark Crusaders sneak into the shop. They activate a secret trapdoor and follow the stairs into the cellar below the house. What they find there is a gruesome sight, with what appears to be cutie marks cut from ponies' flesh and walls covered in blood. When they see Pinkie, they scream and run up the stairs, trying to escape. The story then cuts to several hours earlier. Rainbow Dash thanks Pinkie for sponsoring her and the other friends a vacation just because it makes them happy. She also compliments Pinkie on her new assortment of Halloween-themed cupcakes. But she's not too keen on the lifesize Rainbow Dash cake Pinkie has also prepared, and the Earth pony reluctantly agrees to dissemble it and turn the finished cake into cupcakes, instead. When she leaves, Rainbow accidentally knocks over a jar of jam, painting the basement red. Twixie stories Blueshift has written three very short comedy fics shipping versions of Twilight and Trixie in "what if" scenarios: "what if" they were airships ("Airshipping Is Magic"), paintings ("The Art of Friendship"), or lobsters ("My Little Lobster"). The stories take place in Airquestria, Artquestria, and Aquastria, respectively, and are full of puns related to the setting. They were originally published between April and May 2011 on deviantArt and republished on FIMFiction in January 2012. The storyline is always the same: a Trixie analogue comes on to Twilight very strongly, gets her to commit, and then reveals that her real plan was Twilight's humiliation all along. Two Peas In A Pod After the defeat of the changelings, Twilight is still a bit perturbed about the whole ordeal. When her brother reassures her, she starts singing B.B.B.F.F.. Shining Armor's mood changes when she gets to the line "Like two peas in a pod", and he angrily tells her to shut up. Later that day, a meeting in the throne room illustrates how confused and paranoid the ponies have become after the invasion, with suspicions of everyone else being changelings flying around. Celestia announces that she will cast a spell at the end of the day that should nullify all prior shapeshifting spells, thus revealing any changelings remaining in the capital. Upon hearing this, Twilight hurries back to her brother. The two have a secret: they are not ponies. They were transformed into fillies and raised as ponies by a childless couple, but in their original form, they are peas. Thinking that they cannot escape the spell, they decide to confess their true nature to their friends. While Shining Armor talks to Cadance, Twilight asks Celestia for permission to speak in front of every pony assembled in the throne room. So she does, rambling on about her "peaness". Because she never actually says just "pea", her friends misunderstand. Rarity assures her she is not the only one with (a) peaness. Rainbow Dash is quite glad to have finally found a good reason for her attraction to Twilight. Celestia casts the spell, and Twilight turns into a pea. The alicorn is confused at first before comprehension hits her. Now she gets it. Other stories *The Star In Yellow: Humorous horror story about a character who escapes from a book Twilight is reading. *Brony Hero of Equestria: A "Choose Your Own Adventure"-type comedy story about a human stranded in Equestria. *Home is Where the Harp Is: Dark story featuring Lyra Heartstrings and the Smooze. External links *Blueshift's author page on FIMFiction *Blueshift's deviantArt page *"Night of the Pinkie Pie" on FIMFiction *"Two Peas In A Pod" on FIMFiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers